Already Gone
by anon princess
Summary: Fionna loves Flame Prince, but their love has grown dead over the years. At 18, they are engaged, but both of them are having second thoughts. They are fighting regularly, but there always other boys to lean onto...


New story chapter 1! Okay, don't think that I'm not going to continue my other story, but I couldn't let go of this idea. On with the story!

* * *

I was on our couch that night, sitting by the fire, when every thing went wrong. At the time, I thought everything was going the right way. I was 18 then and I was still dating my boyfriend, Flame Prince. We started dating when we where 13, and we soon found out we couldn't do much with each other. We still stayed, and our first kiss was still perfect. But perfect isn't always good enough...

That night I was sipping down a cup of hot coco when he came down to see me. Flame Prince and I built a house for ourselves two years back, and we put an eternal flame shield on it too. So he came down stairs, and sat to me. "Hey beautiful," Flame Prince said as he sat beside me.

"Hey"

"So, um, what's up?"

"C'mon, spit it out!" I said to encourage him.

Then he pulled out a ring and asked, "Fionna, will you marry me?"

Well you know what happens next. We where so happy, and we thought things couldn't get any better, or worse. All we knew is that we where getting married. So that night we climbed to the roof to talk about our future...

Now, or a few months later, we still weren't married. We weren't in the mood to get married either. We have had so many fights about tittle things that we can't stand it anymore. 11 big problems and 55 million small ones. We barely wanted to talk to each other for the past week or two.

Flame Prince was creeping around the corner, obviously avoiding me. "What do you want?!" I exclaimed, angry at him. There was no reply. "Alright. Okay. I'm gonna go to Marshall's house. See how you like that!" I screamed at him, then I was out the door.

I walked past our house and into the mountains. I haven't seen the vampire king since I got engaged. I wondered if he missed me... I walked up to his door, and knocked it loudly. I heard him say from inside, "Ugh, who could this be anyway?" He opened the door and said "hello" to see me here. "Oh! Fionna! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I got mad at my fiancé, so I ran out of the house" I said as I got a weird look from Marshall Lee.

"Wait, you're dating somebody? Who?" he asked me, dumbfounded. It seems I haven't told him about my boyfriend before.

"Oh yeah about that... I have been dating Flame Prince since I was 13. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I explained to him.

He laughed in relief, "Thank Glob! I thought you AND Gumball where hiding something from me! Ha!," he said before he burst out laughing.

"What! You thought me and Gumball where dating?"

"Oh, uh, you haven't really updated me on that field, so was I supposed to know?" He said with another weird look on his face. I guess he was wondering about that since I hadn't seen him in months.

"Yeah, we're getting married sometime, but I don't know how soon, or at all," I said. I truly was wondering about my engagement at that time.

"Okay. So do you wanna jam or something, Fionna?"

"Sounds cool, Marshall". With that, he pulled out his guitar and floated over his couch. I set next to him. "Can you give me some music?" I asked, and he started playing his guitar. The words flew out of my mouth as I sang,

"Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We where always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high it

Never woulda worked out right, yeah

We where never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to _burn out, now _I

Didn't come here to hold you

now I can't stop

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone"

I stoped singing, But it didn't take long for Marshall to comment, "You're singing about him, aren't you?"

I just nodded and said, "yes".

* * *

End of chapter! Did you like? Song is "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Tell me what you think! Review, follow, fave, mo


End file.
